A Fairy's Whistle
by The Crescent Rider
Summary: Years ago, Two children had lost their parents and began isolated to the world. But when they get a visit from Fairy Tail's Guild Master. Their life has turned upside down. Follow Auberon and Iris, as they continued their lives among the wizards of Fairy Tail. It may be a road filled Trials and Challenges. But together, They're on their way to a great future.
1. Prologue

**Hey Everybody, The Crescent Rider Here and I Welcome you all to my First Fairy Tail OC Story!**

**It took a few weeks or a few months to finish this, but I finally managed to finish the prologue**

**Anyway, That is not all. While I was working on this prologue. I was also working on The OC Characters' Biography, But that will be posted very soon before I start writing Chapter 1**

**The names of the OC Characters are written in the Summary of the Story**

**The Timeline of this story is set at the Start of the Galuna Island Arc, But Before that. I'll start with the past first before I get to the actual Storyline. and if any of you guys are suggesting me to start on another Arc instead of this one, Feel free to PM **** your suggestion to ****me and I'll read it while I work on the chapters of this story (Note: Do not add your suggestion in the reviews. Otherwise, It will not be accepted even if you put a good reason for it)**

**But Anyway, That's all I have to say here and Enjoy the Prologue**

* * *

**Outside of Magnolia, Year X774**

Deep within a forest. There was a house which was home to a family of four people

A Mother, A Father and Two of their Children

Both parents of the children are wizards and they work quite brilliant together to support themselves and their children

But while they were away. Their first child Iris, A young and beautiful girl stayed at home and waited for their return while she watches over her brother named Auberon. Who was born three years ago and was gifted with several magic abilities in his possession, Thanks to both of their Parents' Magic

As for Iris, She only possesses her Mother's Magic and Charm which was a problem since her mother's beauty can attract unwanted men with perverted thoughts in their mind. It's also one of the main reasons why they lived in a house deep in the forest. To ensure the safety of the family

But despite the problems they had to face, The family enjoyed life as the years went by... Until a series of events changed the life of the siblings

A few months before X775 arrived. Their mother became ill by a disease which was incurable and was put on a hospital for several months to prolong her life

After those few months, She passed away on the hospital bed leaving the father to take care of his children. But during those times, He not only takes job requests daily. He also teaches his children to use magic to ensure their safety and their future to his children

But the death of their mother made an emotional scar on both siblings. Iris was so focused on doing her daily chores that it lessens the time she spends with her brother. While Auberon became silent to his own family and during their training, He simply follows his father's lesson then went back to the house without saying a word to his father or his sister.

Auberon and Iris were still managing to live a good life with their father... Until another incident occurred.

One Year Later, Their Father took on a job request that would support all three of them for two years. But when he left a week after that, He never returned. Their siblings then knew that their father was never coming back due to prolonged disappearance. And this made them orphans that lost both parents in two years of time

They became isolated in their home, and they haven't left ever since... Until a few series of knocks caught the attention of Iris and went to the door. But before that, she glances to Auberon who was sitting down on his bed with a depressed look on his face

She was worried about this and wanted to comfort him. But she decided to answer the person knocking. When she opened the door to take a peek and saw a short old man standing in front of the door

The old man was wearing a white coat with white fur on the edges which cover up the clothes he's wearing underneath and pinned to his coat was the emblem for Ten Wizard Saints

"Excuse me, Child. But may I come in?" He asked kindly

"Who'd you be?" Iris asked

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. And I was sent here on behalf of your late father" He introduced himself and Iris widens her eyes with a few tears gathering up due to a hearing the words 'Late Father'

She then widely opens the door letting Makarov inside their home and he looks around and saw a dusty old house from the outside, but a clean house from the inside

Iris went to the dining room and pulls out a chair underneath the table

"Please, Have a seat." She said and lightly bows her head

Makarov went to the chair and sat on it "Thank you." He said politely

Iris then pulls out a chair as well and she sits on it

"Do you want to drink something?" She asked which Makarov shook his head "No need, I'm only here to discussing something to you and your younger brother. Can you bring him here as well?"

Iris stayed silent and looked down a little. But she nodded and went to his bedroom

"Auberon, Someone wants to talk to both of us," She said to her brother who seemed to stare up to her with a depressed look on his face. But he got up from the bed and went alongside his sister

Once Makarov saw the boy, He knew about the current state of his mind

_'Poor Boy, He must've suffered a lot after the loss of his parents.' _Makarov thought with concern about Auberon's current mental state

Once Auberon sat down next to his sister. He wasn't looking up to Makarov or his sister. He simply looked down on the floor without even giving a glance to anyone whatsoever

"Okay, What is it you want to discuss?" She asked while she holds Auberon's hand

"Well, I'm only here to discuss to you about the last time I saw your father," He said which made Auberon looks up a little But was all ears on his conversation "You see, Your father was a good man. But before he left to take on a job request, He told me something."

**A Several Days ago..**

Makarov was sitting on the counter with his arms and legs crossed to each other while Iris' and Auberon's father sat down next to him as he rests his arms on the counter

"Hey, Master." Mr. Whisper called out

"What is it?" He asked him

"I want to ask you a favor. If I don't come back from this job... I want you to take care of my kids for me." He states which Makarov widens his eyes by his request a tick mark was made because of this.

"Why would make such a request?!" He yelled out on him

"Because... I not only care about them, but I also want them to become strong wizards as well. And them joining this Guild would benefit both of them" He explained

"Don't be a fool and demand such a thing. In this guild, No one would appreciate if you weren't able to return to us." Makarov reasoned with him

However, Mr. Whisper smiles and turned to his guildmates "I'm fully aware of that... But, my kids are the only things that kept me going. Sure, everyone in the guild is like a family to me. But If something bad were to happen to them" He turns to his Makarov "Then what's the point about having kids live a better life?"

Makarov groans at this and lowered his head, but decided to agree on it either way "Fine, Go on and take the job. But promise me you will come back alive?"

Mr. Whisper stayed a little silent then his smile fainted a little "I'll try..."

"Don't try. Just do," Makarov demanded to him and with that, Mr. Whisper nods a little and went out for a job. A week after he had left, A Letter was sent to Makarov by Magic Council

When he readied the letter. The contents written in the letter made Makarov clenched on the letter with his right hand while he clenches his left hand and became upset of the letter

_Dear Makarov of Fairy Tail,_

_We from the Magic Council are here to inform you that one of your members have reported by Knights was killed on the Job. After an investigation had occurred to identify the cause of his death. A Photo is provided to you of the status of the victim's body_

_We hope you can give us any information about the victim. If you have, feel free to reply to this letter and share us the information regarding the victim._

_Sincerely, The Magic Council_

The Photo attached to the letter was somehow gruesome. The Victim was none other than the man Makarov talked to a week ago.

His body had deep scars around the chest area with dried blood all over the rest of the body and his head was looking down while Blood was pouring down from his head

Makarov groans and puts down the letter... But when he suddenly remembers the favor he had made before he left the guild

He then changes his outfit and went to the counter of the bar

While everyone was busy like talking to each other, looking for a well-paying job in the request board. Once he reached the counter, he stood up onto it

"Everyone! I have something to important tell you all..." He called out to the rest of his guild members

Everyone stopped and looked at their master "This afternoon, I have received a letter from the Magic Council"

Of course, Mentioning the Magic Council gave a few groans and scowls since their reputation did draw a lot of attention to themselves

The first one to response among them was Natsu who was about to fight another kid named as Gray Fullbuster "Come on, Gramps. Don't tell me they sent it to complain about us again."

"Unfortunately, It's not a complain, Natsu. It's was a letter with terrible news written all over it" He told to Natsu

"What do you mean, Master?" Gray asked him

Makarov sighs then decided to tell the entire guild about the letter regarding the loss of their member. Hearing this news put the entire guild in shock. Since the member, they lost was a wizard who cares about the guild and his guildmates

"No..." Makarov turns to Natsu who had his eyes shadowed with tears flowing down his cheeks "NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT! THERE'S NO WAY HE WOULD DIE LIKE THAT!" He shouted to his master

Everyone in the guild would agree with Natsu. But they all had their own reactions towards the news. and the most common reaction was shock, disbelief, and sorrow

However, Natsu was one of the few people who interacted with him and despite his desire to fight stronger opponents like him. He had fun with him when he was around.

"I understand your pain, Natsu, But this is the truth and no matter how painful it is to all of us. The only thing we could do now is to accept it" He said calmly but was still affected by the news as well

Natsu kept on crying as he ran outside the Guildhall while everyone else was still grieving for the loss. Makarov goes down the counter and makes his way towards the door

The only person who wasn't crying was Erza but was still affect by the news and turned to her Makarov

"Where are you going, Master?" She asked

"I'm going out for a while... Because I have a promise to keep." He answered then went outside the guildhall

**End of Flashback**

After finishing his tale. Iris had tears going down on her cheeks while Auberon looks down with his eyes shadowed as he looks away from them

"I know how you feel. And everyone in my guild feels the way as you did." He concluded to the two

Iris wipes off the tears and still had a sad look on her face

"I never thought Fairy Tail would feel this way. I guess all those stories our Mon and Dad told us about them were true"

"Yes, and that is why I am here," Makarov said and stood up from his chair. Iris focuses on Makarov while Auberon simply glances at him

"Due to the loss of your father. He requested something to me before he left the guild, so here's what I'm about to ask you both ... Would you like to come with me and join Fairy Tail?" He offered to them and caught the attention of both Iris and Auberon. They widen their eyes by this and were a little bit surprised about it

They looked at each other for a moment with confused looks then turns back to Makarov after that

"It's okay if you decline the request because I'm merely here to offer you both a guild to stay in. I won't force you for it, but if you need time to decide. Then feel free to think about it before giving out your answer. I'll be waiting for you outside..." He assured and with that Makarov went outside the door

"Well? What do you want to do now?" Iris asked her brother who simply stared at her with a neutral look on his face "Hm... Maybe I could give you something that will help you make a decision"

She then stood up from the chair and went to one of the drawers in search of something

When she found it a few moments later. She gave Auberon a piece of paper and pen as he examines both objects. Then looks up to his sister

"Just write down your decision, and we'll tell him... Is that okay with you?" She instructed him

Auberon looks down on the paper then back to Iris and this time. He gives a little nod and starts writing down what he plans on saying to her

Once he was done writing down his decision, He shows the paper to his sister and she reads what was written in the paper

After reading it. she nods with an agreement and the two went out and saw Makarov sitting down on the ground facing the door

"Well, What's your decision?" Makarov asked politely

Iris looks at Auberon who gave a slight nod to her and she nods back then turns to Makarov

"We accept your offer. Master Makarov" She said which made Makarov put a gentle smile "For one condition."

"And what would that be...?" He asked

Iris looks down on her brother and grabs his hand and turned back to Makarov

Iris: We want to train ourselves to become strong wizards. It's what our parents would want about

Makarov nods and stands up from the ground "Very well... Welcome to Fairy Tail" He heartwarmingly said to the two

**A few moments earlier...**

While they were inside the house, Auberon was writing down his message and when he was done. He showed it to his sister

_If our parents wanted us to have a better future, I think the best opinion is to train ourselves to become stronger wizards and achieve our goal and I think joining this guild could be our first step towards our goal._

Iris smiles for the first time in a while and nods with an agreement

"Well, Then let's get started." She said while they both pack a few of their belongings and And both siblings went alongside Makarov as he guides them back to Magnolia, Home of the Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. And at this point on, the journey of the two orphaned kids... Begins now...

* * *

**That's it for this prologue. As for the Biography of the OC Characters, I'll work on that very soon.**

**And once I'm done writing the Biography of the characters. I'll write the next chapter, which is about Auberon's and Iris' arrival to Fairy Tail**

**But anyway, That's all for now and feel free to leave a review (I don't mind if it's good or bad) and stay tuned for the Biography of the Characters.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own the OC Characters**_


	2. OCs' Bio

**Hey Guys, The Crescent Rider Here. And I hoped you've enjoyed the Prologue of the Story**

**And as promised, here are the biographies of the OC Characters of the story. And to be honest. Writing down the Appearance for Iris was a challenge to me. But hey, I finished it that's all that matters to me.**

**Here's the First OC Character of the Story**

**Name: Auberon Whisper**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Year of Birth: X771**

**Height: He's about 5.1**

**Hair Color: Sky Blue**

**Guild Mark Location: His Guild Mark is located by his right wrist and the Color of his Guild mark is Red**

**Magic: Whistling Magic, Elemental Magic (Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Light, and Dark)**

**Appearance: Has short Hair, Wears a brown trench coat while he wraps himself with a blue scarf around his neck which covers his mouth (The Scarf Belonged to his Late Mother she made for him), Underneath his trench coat he wears a light blue shirt, and black pants with belt strap on his waist for carrying two quivers with two arrows one on each side of his waist, wears simple gloves for hand to hand combat and a wrist band that covers his guild mark **

**Magic Info:**

**Whistling Magic - This allows the User to embed his arrows with magic, Once this is done, He can control the arrows with a series whistling tones. But when he whistles with a specific tone. The arrow itself will create a magic circle when it hits the ground.**

**The Weakness of this Magic: If the Arrow gets destroyed, if the user can't see his opponents or they're out of range, and lastly while using this magic the User is wide open to surprise attacks from his flanks or behind**

**Elemental Magic: Auberon is capable of using six types of elements at his disposal. Which consists of Water, Earth, Air, Fire, Light, and Dark. However, the user can only use one element at a time and can switch to another element after a minute has passed.**

**Weakness of this Magic: Since the User can only use one element at a time, It's can make things complicated if the user was to be up against multiple wizards with different types of elemental magic since the User can only use one element to attack/defend and Prolonged Usage and Change of Elements can drain the User's magic in a much faster pace**

**Personality:**

**\- After the deaths of his parents. Auberon refused to talk to anyone including his sister**

**\- He's very Loyal to the Guild and when Trouble comes to his Guild. He'll do anything to keep them out of harm's way**

**\- He sometimes gets irritated when Natsu wants to challenge him each time he gets the chance despite being much stronger than him**

**-Despite the fact that he's younger than his sister, He intends to keep men away from his sister when they try to hit on her**

**\- After completing several jobs, He gets tired and sleeps for a few minutes **

**\- Dislikes people who brag about themselves as the strongest wizard**

**\- He's very sensitive when someone mentions his late parents in a rude way. First, He gets aggressive and next he becomes depressed afterward**

**Now for the second OC Character **

**Name: Iris Whisper**

**Age: 19 years old**

**Year of Birth: X765**

**Guild Mark: Her Guild Mark is located at her left wrist and the color of her Guild Mark is Blue**

**Height: She's currently 5.4**

**Hair Color: Brown (Hair Color changes when her magic is active)**

**Eye Color: Brown (Eye Color changes when her Magic is Active)**

**Appearance: Has long hair that goes all the way down to her shoulders, wears a sleeveless shirt that's light green on the top and dark green on the bottom, wears short pants that reach the knees and has a Fairy Tail Emblem attached to the right side of her waist.**

**(Note: I'm not really good at writing down appearances, So I try my best to write them anyway.)**

**Magic Info - **

**Elemental Magic: The Description of this Magic is the same as Auberon including its weakness. But with a few more additions than his Magic. Her Hair and Eye can changes color depending on the current element being used. However, Her Light Magic is mostly used in attack opponents and support allies while her Dark Magic is currently under training**

**Personality: **

**\- This personality is the same as Auberon. She's willing to help out her guildmates when dangers come to them**

**\- She sometimes lectures People when they're actions go too far (Auberon included)**

**\- She sometimes tends to her brother in the troubling time since she's aware of his trauma as well as her own **

**\- Also hates people who brag about themselves as the strongest wizard**

**\- Supportive to allies and friends alike**

**Well... That's all for the biographies of the characters. Even if I'm not good at making the appearances of the characters, I try my best to make the stories good and filled with surprise.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading the Biography and stay tuned to the Next Chapter**

_**P.S: Sorry It took so long, I was busy writing the other chapters of my stories. But either way, I'll work with this chapter as well. And I'm going to rewrite the Prologue very soon**_


	3. Chapter 1

**I'm going to be completely honest with you guys, I forgot to update this story because I was either busy or distracted in making this story. But now that I've finished this Chapter. **

**Also, I've only watched the Dubbed Version of the Anime... So don't hate the story because you're a Dubbed Anime Hater**

**That's all to say and Enjoy the Chapter**

* * *

**X784, Magnolia**

Years have passed since Auberon and Iris joined Fairy Tail. But now, they are seen walking back their way to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. They've also tagged along with a certain wizard whose face is always covered, holding a magic staff on his right hand and bandaged his entire arms and legs while wearing a dark blue cloak. He goes by the name as Mystogan, One of the strongest members of Fairy Tail

"We're almost home, Auberon," She said while she gave a cheery smile, But Auberon replies with a nod without giving a glance at her. Iris was a little upset but she remained focused as they all return to the guild.

"Listen, I'm going to use my sleep magic on guild again," Mystogan said to them

"It's okay, Mystogan. We know how sensitive and secretive you are behind that mask you're wearing. plus we're pretty much immune to your sleep magic spell, Remember?" She reassured and received a nod from him

"I know, I'm just telling you both, that's all." Auberon and Iris felt a little guilty since Mystogan uses his sleep magic towards his guildmates just to conceal his face. But they promised him to keep it a secret even if they have to lie to them about the whole thing.

**Inside the Guild Hall**

Elfman and Gray laughed after witnessing Natsu getting beaten by Erza with a single punch in the gut.

Makarov was starting to feel a oozy while Mirajane noticed him as he kept leaning back and forth with his eyelids closed.

"Master, Is there something wrong?" She asked with concern

"I'm fine. Just sleepy..." Makarov replied, "They're coming,"

Mirajane then suddenly felt tired as well but she falls onto the floor, fast as sleep. The rest of the guild members felt the same way as she was and all of them started falling on the floor after feeling the sudden surge to fall asleep

Once everyone except Makarov was fast asleep. Mystogan, Iris, and Auberon entered the guildhall while Masked man went to request board and the siblings sat down onto some chairs near the bar

Mystogan, on the other hand, ripped out one of the job requests in the request board went to Makarov

"I shall return, but I'll be going alone on this one." He said to Makarov

"I thank you for taking good care of the two, But remember to lift your sleeping spell before you leave" Makarov informed and Mystogan nods a little then made his way towards the door while he starts counting down on his way out. Once he was gone, everyone woke up and started complaining about Mystogan's sleep magic on them

"I almost feel sorry about them... Being put into a sleep spell like that." Iris muttered and Auberon simply nodded along with her. Just then, The two felt another magic source coming from the second floor. They immediately turned up to the balcony and saw a tall man with blond hair, a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye and a black coat with grey fur trimming in the edges. This man was Laxus Dreyar, one of Fairy Tail's Strongest Wizards and Grandson of Makarov Dreyar

The two were worried about his appearance since he kept bragging about himself being the guild's strongest wizard even though Glidarts is the strongest wizard. His arrogance intends to bring a lot of trouble for everyone present in the Fairy Tail guildhall

"Hey, Auberon" Iris softly called out and Auberon turns to her for a bit. She then points at a blonde-haired girl sitting near Gray Fullbuster and Elfman Strauss, talking about Mystogan.

They never have seen her in the guild before and both were about to greet her themselves... Until Gray mentioned about Makarov being the only person seeing Mystogan's face, which causes Laxus to speak up as he leans on the rail with his right arm"That's not true, I've seen him before"

"Laxus!" Elfman called out,

"Talk about rare!" Macao commented,

"You're never here!" Wakaba added,

"And here's another contender..." Gray muttered while the blonde girl stared at Laxus on the balcony.

"Mystogan is just a little shy, You should all respect his privacy," Laxus said with a smug look on his face. Just then, Natsu woke up, stood up straight from the floor and glared right at Laxus.

"Alright, Laxus. You and me, right now!" Natsu yelled.

"Didn't your butt get kicked today and once wasn't enough?" Gray pointed out

"Yeah, pal. If you can't win against a redhead, Why bother with me?" Laxus taunted

"What are you trying to say?!" Ezra growled furiously as she glared daggers at him

"No need to get all worked up, Erza," Gray said nervously,

"I'm saying that I'm guild's strongest wizard" Laxus stated to everyone on the first floor.

"Why don't you come down here and prove it," Natsu dared with scowl look on his face and Laxus kept his smirked at his demand,

"You come to me, little man" He requested,

"With pleasure!" Natsu said as he rushes his way towards the staircase toward the second floor. Only to be stopped by Makarov by pinning the pink-haired boy with his giant fist. Mirajane widens her eyes in shock and covers her mouth with both hands at this sight.

"You're not allowed on the second floor, Natsu. At least not yet" Makarov stated

"Think you made him grumpy." Laxus teased,

"Shut up!" Natsu groaned,

"That's enough out of you, Laxus!" Makarov yelled,

"The most powerful one in the guild isn't some chick or some hooded weirdo. Do you want to know what the strongest wizard looks like? You're looking right at him!" Laxus declared as he points himself.

After hearing what Laxus said to everyone. An arrow suddenly went flying towards the second floor, and pins itself onto the railings, gaining Laxus' attention as well as everyone else on the first floor

"What the? Who did that just now?" Wakaba asked and everyone except for Makarov looked around to find the one responsible for firing an arrow near Laxus

Meanwhile, Laxus stared at the arrow for a moment. Then he remembered the design of the arrow quite clearly and started chuckling as ge leaned on the railing once more.

"Well... This is a surprise, I never expected the two of you to be back so soon. If I recall, you two know about Mystogan's little secret as well" Laxus commented,

"Shut up, Laxus!" Iris shouted and everyone turned to the bar and all of them widen their eyes as they saw Iris and Auberon near the bar "If you're just going to keep that attitude around here. Then maybe you should just leave already!"

"No way! They're here as well?!" Cana said in surprise while everyone narrowed their eyes on Iris and Auberon.

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes," Macao said

Everyone kept muttering about their sudden appearance in the guild. While the blonde girl has no clue of who they are.

_'Who are those two...?' _She asked in thought,

Auberon silently whistles and the arrow removed itself from the railing and went back at him. Once he had caught the arrow, he puts it inside his quiver and continued to glare at Laxus afterwards.

Laxus, However, kept his smug look on his face and was about to object to Iris' demand. But he decided not to since she and her brother wasn't worth his time.

"Fine, besides... I've got better things to do than stay here with you losers" He said, lets out a laugh and, in a flash of lightning, He disappears from the second floor and Iris sighs followed by Auberon as he sat down on a chair.

"The nerve of that guy..." Iris muttered and Auberon nodded with an agreement.

"Welcome back you two!" Mira said with a cheery look on her face "How did the job go?"

"Nothing we can't handle, Mira," Iris replied, giving her own a cheery smile.

After that, everyone in the guild started welcoming to the two. Meanwhile, The blonde girl couldn't figure out who they were. So she decided to ask someone and the person closest to her was Erza.

"Hey, Erza. Who are those two?" She asked as she points at the two,

"They're Fairy Tail's strongest pair," Erza replied then narrowed her eyes to the two "The Whistling Fairies, Auberon Whisper and Iris Whisper,"

"The strongest pair?" She asked in confusion

"Both of them are S-Class Wizards of the Guild despite their young looks and short appearance. They hold a strong reputations and incredible potential than the rest of the guild," Erza said, narrowing her eyes towards the pair. "Although, I could beat Iris in a spar all by myself. But when it comes to her little brother, That's a different story,"

"Really? How?" She asked with curiosity

"If memory serves me right. Auberon became S-Class at the age of eight just before I could become one myself," Erza answered and practically shocked the girl

"E-Eight years old?! Just how strong is he right now?!" She said in complete shock and practically caught the attention of both Iris and Auberon.

Before Ezra could answer her question. Natsu escapes from Makarov's fist, jumps up from the bar with his fist coated in flames

"Hey, Auberon! Come and fight me!" Natsu yelled,

Auberon sighs with annoyance, then he disappears from where he was sitting and reappears just above the pink-haired boy while he lands a powerful kick on top of his head, Sending Natsu crashing straight onto the floor.

"Seriously, Natsu? Geez, You never learn don't you?" Iris scolded at the fallen Natsu while everyone else except for Makarov, and the blonde girl started laughing as Natsu groans in pain on the floor.

Soon afterwards, Iris noticed the blonde girl staring at them, walked her way towards her and sat down in front of her.

"Hi, Are new in the guild?" She asked cheerfully,

"Yeah... I just joined a few days ago" The blonde girl replied

"If that's the case," Iris then offers her a handshake "I hope we'll get along together. My name is Iris by the way"

"Lucy, Nice to meet you as well," She said as she shook her hand _'She so friendly, No wonder everyone here is glad to her'_

A moment later, Auberon suddenly appeared beside his sister and practically startled Lucy when she noticed him _'What the?! Where did he come from?!'_

"Oh hey, Auberon," Iris said with her usual smile while Lucy felt a little scared as she was face to face with the youngest S-Class Wizard in all of Fairy Tail. Auberon then turns to her with a stoic expression on his face and Lucy tensed up as she felt a bit nervous on his look.

Auberon sighs at her reaction and sits down in front of her. Then he offers a handshake to her, Which surprises Lucy for a moment,

"He just wants to welcome to the guild, There's no need to be shy" Iris reassured her and some courage, Lucy shook Auberon's hand.

_'**Welcome to Fairy Tail...**' _A voice said in Lucy's mind which made her jump a bit... or maybe a lot.

"Who just said that?!" She freaked out and Auberon snaps his fingers a few times and points at himself with his thumb

_**'I did...**__' _He said to her while Iris nervously laughs at this while she scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry, My brother doesn't talk to anyone ever since he joined Fairy Tail so he pretty much uses Telepathy magic to interact with people" Iris explained then she pats on Auberon's head who didn't mind her at all

"Oh... Okay" Lucy understood, followed by a nod

_**'But you'll just going to have to get used to it**__' _Auberon mentioned into her mind

"Yeah... I'll try" Lucy said _'I wonder why he doesn't want to talk to anyone?' _She asked in her thoughts

"If you have any other questions you like to ask. Fell free to ask us, Okay?" Iris said with a smile and thumbs up

"Sure," Lucy said with a nod

"But anyway, Me and my little brother are going to do another job to do," Iris said and waved at her "Later, Lucy!"

After that, Iris went towards Master Makarov followed by Auberon who nodded at Lucy then followed behind his sister

_**'Master, We'd like to take another job request**' _Auberon telepathically said to Makarov

"Really, Which job request?" Makarov asked

_'**An S-Class Quest**' _ Auberon answered

"Are you sure about this, Auberon? You and your sister just got back from a job with Mystogan," Makarov said with concern

"We will set out tomorrow morning," Iris reassured him "After all, We're tired after the last job we did yesterday"

Makarov thinks for a moment while Iris and Auberon simply waited for their Master's approval... After a few moments of thinking, Makarov sighs and makes his decision "Fine, Which job will it be?"

_'**The Cursed Island of Galuna**' _Auberon said and Makarov nods his head "Very well since both of you are going. All I ask you care of yourselves and return safety after the job is done"

"Thank you, Master," Iris said and bowed her head followed by Auberon "And we promise that we will return safely to the guild"

After that, Iris and Auberon walk their way towards the door while Makarov simply watched as they go

"They've really grown up so much, Huh Master?" Mira said and Makarov nodded "Yes, But I'm still worried for them"

Mira nodded along and watched the siblings as well

"Be safe you two..." Makarov muttered

**The Next Day...**

Makarov is seen drinking a cup of tea and waited patiently for Auberon and Iris to arrive and receive the S-Class quest from the board... Until

"Master! I don't what's happened, but one of the S-Class Quests is missing!" Mirajane said in distress while Makarov was about to have another sip in his tea. He spews it out when he heard Mirajane saying that one of the S-Class quests was missing

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**This is all I can do for now since I've rushed the chapter and I'll make things interesting in the Next Chapter very soon.**

**And another thing, Even if I'm not active in updating this story doesn't mean I've abandoned it. So be patient even if this story doesn't get too much attention for other people**

**Anyway, That's all I have to say and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

_**P.S: Auberon's Magic Reference is similar to my Favorite Marvel Character named Yondu Udonta.**_


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Crescent Rider here and I'm back with another chapter! So please enjoy the chapter!**

_**'Auberon speaking'**_

_'thoughts'_

* * *

**Auberon and Iris' house**

Within a forest, Not too far from town, was a small house. The house's size was the same as a hut, with a few windows on the side and front of the house, a sky blue door, a hanging sign on the left side of the door frame which says _'Whistling Fairies' Residence'_ with a mailbox on the side of the door

Auberon and Iris relaxing after their last job request with Mystogan. Even though he can complete the job request all by himself, Auberon and Iris simply tagged along with him since the two have a friendly relationship with Mystogan even though he's the mysterious type of wizard in the guild.

The two are currently eating their breakfast while Iris drinks a cup of warm tea since she likes to feel a bit relaxed after finishing a long job request.

"So Auberon," Iris called out, putting down her cup of tea "Why did you decide we take an S-Class quest?"

_**'Well...**__' _Auberon said, after finishing his meal _'__**I was hoping we'd try one of the S-Class quests on the second floor since we've been doing pretty much every job in the request board for several months now. Plus, we might need the money to pay for our living expenses soon**__'_

"Come on, Auberon," Iris said, lying back on her chair "That's about a few more months from now. Even if we aren't able to complete the quest, We still have the money to pay for our living expenses"

_'__**I guess, you're right about that**__' _Auberon said, standing up from his chair _'__**But, I'd like to save a few more just in case**__'_

Iris sighs as she stood up from her chair, started picking up the plates and places them in their sink as she began cleaning them. Meanwhile, Auberon went to his room and changes into his daily clothes and wore his quivers on his waist. He also noticed that the arrows are missing. And instead of searching for them, He simply uses his Whistle Magic and both arrows flew straight at him while he grabs both arrows and places them on each quiver

After that, He goes out from his room and noticed Iris has finished cleaning the plates and had already worn her different outfit which consists of a dark purple shirt, dark brown leather vest, long pants and fingerless leather gloves with a hole at the back of the gloves.

_'__**You know, I'm still impressed you managed to perform spatial magic**__' _Auberon said, placing his hands on his hips

"Not really," Iris said, "I just studied under Erza until I managed to do it on my own. That's all"

_'__**Hmph, And thanks to her teachings. Everyone in the guild started calling you "The Huntress of Fairy Tail"**__' _Auberon said, chuckled under his scarf

"Well at least mine's better than yours, _'Fairy Prince'_" Iris countered and Auberon stared at her for a moment... Until he became glum and crouches down on the ground

_'Why would you bring that up?' _He asked, with a glum look on his face while Iris mischievously giggles at the sight of him

"Sorry, Auberon. I didn't mean to mention it to you again" She apologized, appearing behind him

A few moments later, Auberon calmed down and turned to his sister

_**'Anyway, Let's just go the guildhall and do this quest already**__' _Auberon demanded

"Alright, Auberon" She replied

And both headed out to the door while Iris locks the door and Auberon applying an illusion spell to the entire house. Making it invisible for the naked eye to see. The reason for this is to prevent any kind of theft that might occur in the own home even though it's practically built within a forest.

As the two went their way towards the guildhall. They were unaware of a certain someone stealing their S-Class quest last night

**Meanwhile, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

After discovering that one of the S-Class Quest was stolen from the second floor. Everyone was wondering who'd have the right in mind would steal an S-Class Quest... Until a certain man on the second floor spilled out the truth

"I know, A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board," Laxus said without a care at all

"It was Happy?!" Mirajane said in shock and everyone else assumed that Happy stole it for Natsu and Lucy

"That's a serious breach of the rules," Laxus pointed out "Hey, Gramps! A stunt like that would kick you out of the guild, Am I right?"

Makarov stayed silent as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms together while Laxus continued "Not that it matters, It's not like those three losers are coming back

"Laxus, When you saw him why didn't you stop them!" Mira yelled

"Oh come on, I only saw a blue cat flying with a piece of paper in his mouth trying to act all sneaky," Laxus said with a smug look on his face "I had no idea it was Happy. Besides, Natsu isn't clear for the S-Class. I never dreamed he would be the one who'd break the rules"

Mirajane gave a death glare on Laxus while he, on the other hand, was unfazed by her anger "You've never given look in a while now..."

"This is not good," Makarov mumbled and turned to Mirajane "Well, Which job was it?"

"For lifting the curse on Galuna Island" Mirajane replied

"What?!" Makarov exclaimed, snapping his eyes in shock while some of the guild members followed

"Laxus! Do and fetch them at once!" Makarov ordered

"Yeah right, I've got better things to do, Gramps," Laxus said, "Besides, everyone in Fairy Tail can take care of themselves, Right?"

"I don't care about how you feel about Natsu!" Makarov yelled, "The fact is that you are the only one strong enough to bring him back by force!"

"Sorry Master," Gray said, standing up from his chair "But I'm afraid I have to disagree with you"

"You mean you'll be the one to bring back Natsu here?" Makarov asked and Gray nodded "Fine, But remember to use force should Natsu try to resist"

"Alright then, I'll be heading out now," Gray said and left the guildhall while the rest of the members simply watched him leave

A few moments after Gray left to bring Natsu and Lucy back, Makarov went to the counter and sat down with his legs crossed to each other to ease himself for a while. Until he suddenly recalled something from yesterday and became even more concerned "Oh no!" He exclaims, catching everyone's attention

"What is it, Master?" Mirajane asked

"I forgot to tell Gray something important," Makarov said, lowered his head a little "The S-Class quest, Natsu stole..."

Everyone waited for Makarov to finished his sentence. What comes next shocks them completely

"Was reserved for Auberon and Iris" Makarov finished, and everyone widens their eyes by this

"**WHAT?!" **Everyone excluding Laxus while Mirajane simply gasped at this

"Natsu stole Auberon and Iris' S-Class Quest!" Cana exclaimed

"That's crazy?!" Laki exclaimed

"They must have some kind of death wish for something like that!" Alzack and Bisca exclaimed in unison. Soon everyone else in the guild started muttering about it while Makarov grumbled to himself about this sudden realization

However, Everyone stopped muttering when Laxus started chuckling as loud as he can

"So Natsu stole the brats' S-Class Quest?" Laxus said, with a smug look "Now those two are certainly not coming back here alive, That's for sure"

Laxus laughed while everyone including Makarov glared at him since he had taken it too far than before. But a part of them says, he was right about what he said. For Auberon and Iris aren't going to be too happy once they find out someone stole their S-Class Quest

"Laxus, Don't you have better things to do?" Mirajane asked, glaring at him

"Whatever, I'm outta anyway," Laxus said, disappearing in a flash of lightning-like before

But at that very moment, The doors of the guildhall started to open and everyone turns their attention to the people entering the guild. But widens their eyes as they as Auberon and Iris standing outside

"Hey, Master!" Iris said, cheerfully as the two approached Makarov.

Auberon shifted his eyes left and right as he notices that his guildmates were acting concerned when they saw the two of them. But once the two were already near Makarov. Iris stood up straight with her hands behind her back and smiled at the Master while Auberon stood beside her

"We're here to get the job request now," Iris said

Makarov grumbles and Iris was confused by this.

"Is there something wrong, Master?" Iris asked, tilting her head to the right

"Just that, I'm afraid you won't be able to take the job request, you kids," Makarov said and Auberon was confused as Iris was.

_**'What do you mean, Master?**__'_Auberon asked, with his hands inside his coat pockets

"Unfortunately..." The two waited for him to finish, Then he spoke up to them "Natsu, Lucy, and Happy stole the S-Class quest you reserved last night"

The two were silent for a moment... Until Iris was the first one to speak up

"THEY WHAT?!" Iris shouted, "THEY STOLE OUR S-CLASS QUEST!"

"Am I afraid so," Makarov said, nodding to them a little and Makarov began explaining to them about everything that occurred before they stole the quest. And it turned out, Natsu ordered Happy to steal their S-Class Quest from the Second Floor and convinced Lucy to join up with them. Makarov also sent Gray to bring Natsu and Lucy back before they could head to Galuna Island. But unfortunately, He hasn't come back after to guild just yet

Iris was angry and concern about the three. Angry, because Natsu stubborn enough to steal their S-Class quest that will probably put their lives at risk, Concerned, She cares about her guildmates even if it's someone as stubborn as Natsu

As for Auberon... He wasn't too keen on the whole situation. He started clenching his fists and made a furious look on his face while he releases his unintentionally reveals his Magic power. Which made the entire guild except Makarov and Iris to feel sudden chills on their spines

"Auberon, Calm down" Iris ordered, and waited for him to the response. And that he did as he started to calm down and conceals his Magic within him

_'__**When I get my hands on Natsu,**__' _Auberon said, _'__**I swear I'll wring his neck for doing something this stubborn**__'_

"You know, You could still catch up to them," Makarov said, "Since they've been gone for a while, Maybe they haven't reached the Island just yet"

The two remained silent and looked at each other for a moment. After that, they nodded at each other and turned back to Makarov

_'__**When is Erza coming back?**__'_Auberon asked

"Why do you ask?" Makarov asked

_'__**Because she's the only one who can reason with him**__' _Auberon replied

"Hmm..." Makarov hummed in thought, "She might come back soon, but I'll contact her and explain to her about everything that had happened"

_**'Thank you, Master' **_ Auberon said, bowing his head to him and he approached towards the nearest table while Iris simply followed suit

The two waited for several minutes for Erza to return from her Job request. And once she returned to the guild, She wasn't too happy when Makarov explained to her about Natsu stealing an S-Class Quest from the second floor

"I've returned, Master," Erza said, "Where are Auberon and Iris?"

_'__**We're right here, Erza**__' _Auberon said in her mind, which caught her attention as she turned to the two

"Good, Then I guess we should get going?" Erza asked and Auberon nodded

_'__**The faster, the better' **_Auberon said and the three of them headed out to Galuna Island. Where hopefully, Natsu and the others are since Gray hasn't come back from the guild and Makarov assumed he joined up with Natsu

**Several Hours Later...**

Auberon, Iris, and Erza just boarded a nearby pirate ship and the crew wasn't too happy with their sudden appearance. But Erza single-handedly defeated the pirates and convinced the captain to set a course to Galuna Island despite rumors that circulated on the island

As for Auberon and Iris, The two were sitting down by the main pole mast as they observe Erza standing next to the Captain

"Uh, Why do you three want to the go to Galuna Island," The Captain asked Erza, "That Island is scary"

"Just shut up and steer," Erza ordered

"If you drop us off somewhere, You three can have the boat. Please! I'm begging you, lady. That island is cursed and anyone who steps foot on it will turn into a demon" The Captain begged, but Erza and the other two were unfazed by these rumors

"Then we will take that chance," Erza said, while the Captain turned to Iris and Auberon. Who simply nodded their heads with agreement

"But! Why do you have to go there?!" The Captain asked

"Because when rules are broken, The guilty must be punished and that is all I can tell you" Erza replied, strictly

The pirates including the captain were in awe by Erza's strict personality and her appearance while Iris and Auberon sweat dropped on the pirates' reaction

"Man, They're really digging in on her. Huh?" Iris commented,

_'__**Tell me about it...' **_Auberon commented, telepathically

After a few short moments. The pirate ship has arrived on Galuna Island. Erza ordered the pirates to stay put since they're also a way back to Hargeon and they all agreed to her order with no hesitation whatsoever. After, Erza along with Auberon and Iris sets foot on the island and scanned their surroundings

_'__**I can sense something not too far away from here' **_Auberon said to the two

"Where?" Erza asked,

_'__**North West from here...**__' _Auberon said, pointing at the direction of the source

"Then that's where we're going," Erza declared and Iris nodded alongside her. And all three of them headed off to the direction of the source.

A few minutes later, they heard a scream and saw a huge rat pouncing on a girl. But Erza interferes the giant rat with a single swipe of her sword, knocking it out in a single attack

Auberon and Iris walk up Erza and they both saw Lucy, who was relieved when she saw Erza. But she suddenly realized Erza was glaring at her since She along with Natsu and Happy stole an S-Class Quest without permission

"Hey, Auberon. Isn't that?" Iris whisper to him

_'__**It's Lucy, The girl we met yesterday**__' _Auberon said

"Lucy, I assume you know why I am here. Do you know?" Erza said with a serious tone in her voice

"T-To take us back?" Lucy said, very nervously "Promise you won't hurt me?"

Iris somehow felt pity for Lucy since she's going to be punished once they go back to the guild. Auberon, however, simply stared at her for a moment then sighed at that

"Hey, I've been looking for you!" A child-like voice said When Auberon and Iris turned to the direction of the voice. They saw Happy flying towards Lucy and Erza "I'm glad you're okay, I was wor-"

Happy suddenly stiffen when he saw Erza standing in front of Erza. A few seconds later, He tried to make a run for it by flying as far as he could. But Auberon sighs at his feeble attempt

_'__**Sis, Can you catch him?**__' _Auberon asked

"Okay," Iris said, stretches her arm towards Happy and Magic circle appears at the palm of her hand. "Light Magic: Heaven's Lariat!"

After casting her spell. The magic circle creates a single line of light resembling a rope-like form and wraps around Happy's tail. Once he was caught Iris pulls Happy closer to her and grabs him by the tail, holding him upside down.

After that, Auberon and Iris went beside Erza and faced Lucy as well. This, in turn, caused Lucy to feel more nervous than ever due to Auberon and Iris standing alongside Erza and assumed Makarov sent them as well to force them to go back

"Now where is Natsu?" Erza strictly asked,

"Listen, I'm sorry without permission. But there some awful things on this island," Lucy said, trying to reason with them. But none of them weren't reacting to what she was saying to them "There this guy and his minions who are trying to revive this frozen demon. And the magic spell they're using is causing the village to suffering. We just thought that if we work together, we might be able to help them"

"None of that is my concern," Erza replied with seriously, while Auberon and Iris stayed silent for a moment

"Please, Erza! Let us finish this job! We can't leave things this way" Lucy demanded, But Erza raises her sword toward her and gave deathly glare at her

"I don't think you understand, The three of you betrayed Master Makarov" Erza stated "You'll be lucky if walk away with your lives"

_'Okay, now I'm scared'_

_'__**Erza**__'_ Lucy heard Auberon talking telepathically and she saw him staring at Erza. While the red-haired knight glances at him _'__**Put down the sword**__'_

Erza stared at Auberon for a moment and saw how serious he was. She sighs then puts down the sword, much to Lucy's relief

_'__**Lucy**__' _Auberon called out _'__** I will hear you out on the things that happened on this island. Don't think I'll just let you do as you please on this quest, After all...'**_

Lucy stared at him for a moment until he finally spoke to her _'__**You and Natsu stole the S-Class Quest, I reserved for Iris and myself'**_

Lucy gaped at this and she began regretting joining with Natsu on the S-Class Quest. Because Natsu stole an S-Class Quest from a two S-Class Wizards of Fairy Tail. Happy gaped as well, Having woken up after his capture.

After that, Erza ties up Lucy and Happy while the two explained the events that happened after the four of them arrived on the island. Along the way, they encountered the villagers that lived on the island who were said to have been cursed on the island.

They also found Gray, who's currently unconscious at the moment and covered with several bruises all over his body. So they decided to take a moment's rest inside one of the tents that were provided by the villagers and waited for Gray to regain consciousness.

* * *

**That's all for now guys. But before I start working on the next chapter. I just want to tell you that this story will be sent to my new Wattpad account so that there will be two sources of the story for you guys to read in**

**That's all to say and I'll see you guys very soon**


	5. Chapter 3

**Before you guys start reading the chapter, I just want to say (Early) Merry Chrismas to you all and I'm on Chrismas break so that means more time to focus on writing my stories.**

* * *

**Next Morning...**

Auberon and Iris were waking up from their nap last night. But in a mere coincidence, Gray enters the tent and saw Erza was sitting down on a small chair with Lucy and Happy beside her while not noticing Auberon and Iris

"You made me wait, Not smart," Erza said, glaring at the Ice-Make Wizard

"Erza!" Gray shouted, noticing Lucy and Happy "Why are they tied up?"

"Lucy got me up to speed with everything that has happened," Erza explained, "I thought were sent to stop Natsu and these two fools. Needless to say, I'm disappointed"

"Where is he anyway?" Gray asked

_'__**That's what we all want to know, but unfortunately, you don't know where he is**_' Auberon said which made Gray turned to his right and saw the two. Auberon was frowning to him while Iris was sitting down on a crate

"Auberon! Iris!" Gray yelled in surprise "What are you two doing here?"

"We simply tagged along with Erza to find Natsu," Iris replied, "But to be honest, I'm quite disappointed too when you got involved in all of this"

_'__**I feel the same**__' _Auberon added,

Lucy then explained to Gray about the last time she saw Natsu when he fought against the Cold Emperor's lackeys last night. After discovering he wasn't there anymore, Happy did some scouting in air and saw storage area where the villagers moved in

"Okay, We'll search the entire island for Natsu and then we'll go back to the guild," Erza said, walking past Gray

"But we can't just leave this island just yet," Gray said, "If Lucy had already filled all of you in. Then you should know what the villagers are exactly going through right now,"

"And what would be your point?" Erza asked, making Gray silent for a moment

"I simply came here to this island to apprehend these fools for breaking the rules of the guild. Anything else is none of my concern" Erza explained while Auberon and Iris simply stayed silent

"Rules? Have you even saw what's happened to the villagers?" Gray asked

"I have, and the same goes to those two" Erza said,

"And you're still just going to turn your back on them?" Gray argued

"Their request is posted in every guild, The villagers would be better served with Wizards who are cleared for S-Class," Erza pointed out "You're not qualified for it"

"How can you be so heartless!" Gray yelled

Iris' eyes twitched at Gray's words while Auberon remained calm to the situation. As for Erza, She didn't appreciate the comment and glared at Gray with a dark look on her face

"What did you say?!" Erza asked,

"That's no way to tell that to the Great Erza!" Happy commented in panic

"You suck up," Lucy muttered

Erza then used her Requip magic to pull out her sword "Have you chosen to defy the guild's rule as well?"

Erza then points her sword at Gray's neck "You'll face the same punishment," She said

"Hey Erza, I think you should-" Iris was about to say something to Erza but was interrupted when Gray grabs the blade and points it at his Heart where his Fairy Tail Guild Mark was placed

"Do what you must," Gray said "For me, there is no other choice to be made. I can't walk away for what is right"

Erza flinched a little while Gray lets go of her sword and walked past her towards the exit

"I'm seeing this through the end, and you can't stop me," Gray said, whose about to leave the tent... Until

'_**But I can**__,_' Auberon said, grabbing Gray by his belt and pulled him back into the tent while he blocks Gray's only way out '_**Do you really think I'll let you do this quest as you please? Not on my watch**_'

Gray stands up and grits his teeth in anger "What's wrong with you, Don't tell me you're just going abandoning these villagers too?!"

Auberon slightly reveals his quiver and then suddenly whistles and his arrow went straight out from his quiver and then it was pointing on Gray's forehead

"What the heck was that?!" Lucy exclaimed

"It's Auberon's Whistle Magic! it's a special type of magic that allows him to control his arrow every time he starts whistling. Gray is done for!" Happy exclaimed

Auberon glared at Gray with his arms crossed together while the Ice-Make Wizard couldn't move at the same spot due to the arrow near his forehead

'_**Gray, You should know that I'm fully aware of the events that happened to these villagers, But the reason why my sister and I came here. Isn't because I want to drag all of you back to the guild**_' Auberon explained, surprising Gray '_**The reason why we're here...**_'

'_**Is because Natsu stole this quest from us**_' Auberon revealed, shocking Gray at his reason for coming

'_**And since this is quest is still reserved for me and my sister. You have no choice but to follow every order we give as we all go and finish this job and don't think for second that I will listen to any of your complaints or objections about this. Cause whether you're right or wrong, I will drag all of you back to the guild should you go against our orders. Do you understand me?**_' Auberon demanded

Gray stayed silent for a moment while Auberon waited patiently for his answer. Then the Ice-Make Wizard sighs and admitted defeat

"Fine, It's not like I have any other choice when it comes to you," Gray agreed and Auberon nod once

'_**Erza, Cut Lucy and Happy's binds**_' Auberon ordered and Erza cuts through their ropes '_**The same applies to both of you, Do you understand?"**_

"Yes! We understand!" Lucy and Happy said in unison

"This has become the weirdest day I've ever been in," Iris muttered,

Soon after that, Auberon and Iris were on the move alongside Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy. The siblings were informed about a certain temple somewhere deep within the woods where the 'Cold Emperor' known as Lyon, and his lackeys performing a ritual called Moon Drip that's been melting a large chunk of ice sealing one of Zeref's demons known as Deliora, The Demon of Destruction. But there was more to the Cold Emperor's plan

"Are you serious? He's melting the ice just to fight that demon?" Lucy asked, concerned

"But why would he go with all this trouble just to fight Deliora?" Iris asked

"Lyon always wanted to surpass Ur when we were kids back then, and since he can't challenge her directly. He decided that fighting Deliora was the only way he could surpass her, Cause it's the one thing she couldn't do" Gray explained

"Well yeah, I guess that be the only way to surpass someone whose already dead," Lucy said,

"Aye," Happy followed

'_**But his plan has a few flaws in it**_' Auberon said, and everyone except for Gray turned to him '_**What happens if he couldn't beat Deliora? That would not only cost his own life but as well as the people that are on this island**_'

"But there is something, Something I never got to tell him though," Gray said, and all eyes were on him this time "I kept it a secret, Ur promised me to never let him know. But I have too,"

"Ur may not be with us, but she's still alive" Gray revealed, surprising everyone a bit

After that, Gray started telling them about his history between him and his Master Ur as well as his relationship with Lyon. Gray was the only survivor from his hometown and was raised by Ur as her disciple with Lyon by side until Gray left them to face Deliora all by himself. However, Ur and Lyon followed him and faced Deliora. Only to get themselves defeated by Deliora

Lyon tried to use an Ice-Make spell called Ice Shell to defeat Deliora. Unfortunately, Ur stopped Lyon by freezing Lyon's entire body while she performed the Ice Shell herself on Deliora at the cost of her own body becoming the Ice Shell itself.

After Ur sealed Deliora with Ice Shell. Lyon and Gray went their separate ways until they met up with each other once more last night.

Everyone was a bit speechless upon Gray's history with Lyon and Ur. Until Auberon sighs and crosses his arms together

'_**Gray,**_' He called out to him, _'__**Since you have a history with Lyon, I'll allow you to go and face him yourself. But under the conditions that you don't lose the fight AND never use the same spell your master used on Deliora. Do you understand?**_'

Gray was surprised by Auberon's order and turns to Iris. But she nodded her head to him and agreed with Auberon's order as well

"Alright, and it's not like I'll lose the fight between me and Lyon," Gray said

'_**Then let's get going already, Because time isn't on our side right now**_' Auberon said, and all of them headed off to the location where the temple is located in.

But when they got there, they noticed that the temple was somewhat tilted to the right

"Why is the temple tilted?" Iris asked,

"Yeah, It wasn't like that when we first came here," Lucy asked

"I'm guessing Natsu did this," Gray guessed,

"Me too," Erza followed,

'_**Ditto,**_' Auberon followed,

"I don't know how he managed to pull it off, but he's the only who'd something that crazy," Gray said, "It's a pretty great idea if he did it on purpose. Since the temple's been tilted none of the Moonlight would hit Deliora"

"So his habit of destroying things actually came in handy for once?" Lucy said,

"My head's stuck! looking sideways at this crooked temple hurt my neck," Happy said, trying to tilt his head back but ends up overdoing it by tilting it to the left and made a crack sound. Startling Lucy

"Hold on, Happy. I'll help you" Iris said, approaching the cat. Until she stopped when she along with Auberon and Erza sensed something and saw multiple blades being thrown straight at them

"Watch out!" Erza yelled, pushing Lucy and Happy out of the way with her fist

Gray and Erza easily dodged the blades while Iris made an Earth Wall with her magic with Auberon by her side.

"We've tracked you down, Fairy Tail," A hooded figure said as several of them appeared from the bushes and surrounded them

"We won't let you interfere," Another hooded figure said

"Not these guys again," Gray complained

"Lyon's Minions?" Erza said,

"They've surrounded all around us!" Lucy exclaimed, and it true. As several of them were surrounding all six of them

'_**Gray, go to the temple immediately. We'll take care of these guys**_' Auberon ordered, readying himself against them.

"He's right, We'll take these guys" Erza followed, using her Requip to summon her sword "You go and settle things with Lyon,"

"We'll fight with them as well," Lucy said, readying her whip "You go and do what you gotta do, Gray"

"Aye!" Happy said, raising a fishbone as his weapon

"We've got this handled. Just go and do what you need to do" Iris said, preparing her magic against Lyon's minions

Gray nodded once and heads out to the temple to face Lyon while Everyone else stayed behind and faced Lyon's followers

'_**Let's show these people the strength of Fairy Tail**_' Auberon declared,

"Right!" Everyone said in unison,

The hooded figures then straight at them and faced the Wizards of Fairy Tail...

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Before I go. I would like to add a few more details in the upcoming chapter. One, I'll only be focusing on Auberon and Iris so there won't be any Gray POV and Two, The Galuna Island Arc will be short since I can't wait to get started with the Phantom Lord Arc. But I'll also include the filler episodes of the anime for more fun**

**That's all for today and I'll see you guys in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 4

The fight between Fairy Tail Wizards and Lyon's Minions were still underway. They managed to knock out some of them while the rest of Lyon's Minions were keeping their distance from them. And somehow, they feel a bit unease due to Auberon and the others' magic power

"Hey guys, Do you noticing something strange about them?" Iris asked,

"Yeah, they may be a lot of them. But their magic power is very low" Lucy said,

"In other words, there are only five wizards among them" Erza guessed,

"Well, it looks like I have to go easy on them," Happy said, while Lucy was unimpressed by Happy's attitude

"Just keep telling yourself that," Lucy said to Happy,

"Think you can handle this one?" Erza asked,

"Oh, you betcha," Lucy answered, pulling out some sort of golden key on her hand "Open Gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!"

Auberon and Iris were surprised by the sudden appearance of a tall man wearing the same attire as a hairdresser holding two scissors and six crab-like legs on it's back. The man was making what sounds like music as he twirls his scissors and made a pose at the end

"Auberon, Isn't that" Iris said, surprised

'_**It is, Lucy is a Celestial Wizard. And this is the first time I've seen a Zodiac Spirit in person**_' Auberon commented,

"Hm, Have we met before haven't we?" Erza asked, and The Zodiac Spirit known as Cancer kneeled on one knee in front of Erza while offering a bouquet of roses to her

"Indeed we have, and always I'm at your service, Miss" Cancer said

"I thought you always say, baby?! What's with Miss?! And aren't you supposed to be at my service?!" Lucy yelled while Auberon and Iris sweatdrops at this situation

"I think someone here is jealous?" Happy said, mockingly

"Well... This is weirder than usual," Iris said

'_**Guess her spirits are a bit wild, I think...**_' Auberon commented

"Take them down! But don't kill them, Just rough them out" Lucy ordered,

"Alright baby, also miss," Cancer said, and started attacking Lyon's Minions with both of his scissors and was making quick work of them

Auberon and Iris simply watched as Cancer beats up several members of Lyon's Minions. Even though Cancer was armed with scissors. He was making quick work of the number of enemies.

"Wow, I never thought Celestial Spirits were this strong" Iris commented,

'_**I gotta say, I'm impressed too,**_' Auberon added,

A few moments later, Auberon and co. have beaten Lyon's minions and all of them were groaning in pain

"Guess that's the last of them," Iris commented,

"Then let's head to the temple," Erza said,

"Right," Lucy agreed

"No, wait!" An old woman said, making everyone turned to her "We won't let you interfere with the Cold Emperor"

"Those headpieces, you people are from the city of Brago," Erza said,

"One of the cities destroyed by Deliora," Iris followed

'_**And you want revenge against the demon, Am I right?**_' Auberon asked and the old woman nodded

"Yes, When Deliora destroyed our hometown. All we ever wanted was revenge against the demon for taking away our home and our families and the reason why we followed the Cold Emperor into reviving the demon. So that he could defeat the demon himself," The old man explained,

Everyone except for Auberon was surprised when the old woman explanation. And they also found out that Lyon's minions were also survivors of Deliora's wraith and destruction.

"That's why we don't want you to interfere. Once the Cold Emperor defeats the demon. Our people along with the rest of the survivors of demon's wraith will have their vengeance against Deliora. And we will not let you interfere with this," The old woman continued

Meanwhile, Auberon sighed at this and steps forward to them

'_**But what if Lyon can't beat Deliora?**_' Auberon asked, crossing his arms together '_**What if Lyon dies in battle against Deliora? Have you ever thought of that before?**_'

"What are you saying, Boy?" The old woman asked,

'_**What I'm saying is... That your plan to revive the Demon has some major flaws in it**_' Auberon answered, the old woman along with man supporting her gasped a little '_**I know that you have faith in Lyon when he wanted to defeat that demon by himself. But do you have any idea of the power Deliora possessed in the past?**_'

This gave them some realization when they remembered Deliora's attack back in Brago and they were starting to feel unease by this sudden reveal while Auberon simply continued his explanation '_**Deliora wasn't named as the Demon of Destruction for a reason. If by some chance that demon had the same strength from before, do you think Lyon will be able to defeat Deliora all by himself?**_'

Both of them were silent and looked down in shame of not realizing this sooner. Auberon simply stared at them while Iris, Lucy, Erza, and Happy stayed silent as well

'_**Listen closely, Vengeance isn't always the answer in life. Even though Deliora brought thousands or maybe millions of people dead in his destruction. Just be grateful that you lived another day. Because the one who sealed it freed this world from its' chaotic wraith**_' Auberon advised, which made them put into thought over the things they've done to revive the demon

Lucy was in awe by Auberon's wisdom towards Lyon's minions while Erza and Iris smiled at Auberon after hearing his speech

'_**Come on, everyone. Let's get to the temple before it's too late**_' Auberon ordered

"Right!" Everyone said in unison

Soon afterward, Auberon and co. ran past the survivors of Brago and they didn't bother to try and stop them since they're currently reflecting the actions they've done

Iris went beside her brother and kept smiling at him

"Nice speech, little brother" Iris complimented and Auberon simply nodded his head

'_**Thanks, sis,**_' Auberon said,

As they made their way to the temple. A loud roar was suddenly heard from the temple which causes Auberon and co. to stop moving towards the temple and cover their ears from roar coming from the temple

Lucy covered her ears as hard as she could, along with Happy

"My ears weren't ready for this!" Happy screeched

"That doesn't sound too promising," Erza commented

'_**Then we better pick up the pace before things get even worse than usual**_' Auberon ordered and everyone agreed to his idea

Once they reached the temple, Lucy guided Auberon, Iris, and Erza to the location where the ritual was currently being upheld. Upon arrival, they saw a man who appears to have dog-like features continuing the ritual all by himself. Erza managed to knock him out by using her sword and the ritual had already been stopped

"Awesome! The moon drip should stop by now," Lucy exclaimed,

"So this guy was trying to perform the ceremony all by himself?" Iris asked, pointing at the guy

'_**Probably...**_' Auberon said,

"You're too late! The Ceremony has already been completed" The Dog-like person shouted,

And true to what he said, A large green beam shined at the exact position where the Moondrip was being performed, followed by the tremendous roar below the temple which causes the trees to shake, waves form from the seas and the roar echoes throughout the rest of the island.

"So loud!" Iris shouted, covering both of her ears

_'__**We need to get to Deliora before it starts rampaging throughout the island**_' Auberon said while using his magic on both of his ears

Everyone agreed with Auberon's order, But before they could do it. Deliora's roar started to die down until it became silent and the lower levels of the temple started to drain out large amounts of water.

"What's going on down there?" Lucy asked, looking down below

"Looks like the temple is draining out the water within the lower levels," Iris explained,

'_Then we better get down there and Investigate, Cause I have a hunch Natsu and Gray are down there as well_' Auberon said,

And that they did, After descended to the lower levels of the temple. Auberon's hunch was correct, Natsu was seen and waved at Lucy and Happy approached him. But when he turned around and saw Erza. He panicked and tried to run away, but she prevented him from doing so by grabbing him by the back of his collar

Gray is seen helping Lyon back into his feet while Iris and Auberon approached the two.

"Where's Deliora?" Iris asked, looking around.

Gray stayed silent for a moment, then smiled to himself "Ur saved us all" He said,

Iris and Auberon at Gray's words and knew what he meant as they smiled at the Ice-Make Wizard. As it turns out, While Deliora was sealed away for ten long years. The Demon's Life Force continued to drain out from its body until it withered away into nothing more but a dead husk at the end.

And with the Demon of Destruction deceased from this world. Peace was brought upon the people who suffered from its chaotic wraith.

* * *

**This is all I can manage** **for** **today and the Next Chapter will come out sometime in my summer break or maybe even earlier than that.** **Until then, I'll see you all very soon**


	7. Chapter 5

**It's been a long time since I've updated this story, But now that I'm back. I going to pick up where I left off. Please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

After finding out Deliora was dead for these past 10 years, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy cheered for their victory while Gray was simply exhausted as he sat down.

But all their cheering were stopped when they remembered that Auberon, Iris, and Erza were still here. Which made all four of them pale over.

"Oh no! They're still going to punish us, Huh?!" Lucy exclaims in fear,

"Isn't there something you're all forgetting about? You came to this island to help the villagers, The request is to return them to their original forms" Erza said, and the four of them became confused

"And so far, We still haven't completed this S-quest yet," Iris added, while Auberon nodded along

"But I don't understand, The Curse should be lifted now that Deliora is dead," Lucy said,

"_Wrong..._" Auberon said, crossing his arms together "_The Curse had nothing to do with that Demon. The Moondrip Spell is the real cause of the villager's state,_"

"In other words. Deliora's death won't change their situation whatsoever," Iris finished,

"Wha? Oh no?!" Lucy exclaimed with worry,

"Then we better go and change'em back!" Natsu said with enthusiasm, while Happy high-fives him, "Aye sir!"

"Yeah, but we don't know how," Gray said, then remembered something as he turns to Lyon, "Lyon, do you know?"

"To be quite honest, I don't have a clue," Lyon said,

"You don't know?" Natsu said unamused,

"What?" Happy questioned,

"But they told us that the curse started about the same time you guys got here," Lucy stated,

"When we first arrived three years ago, We were aware that there's a village somewhere on this island," Lyon mentioned, "But we had no reason to communicate with the villagers, so we left them alone, and they never came to the temple to see what we were up to,"

"In three years, you never once met?" Erza asked, and Lyon nods as his response

"I don't understand. The light from the Moondrip is so bright, you can see it practically anywhere on the island," Lucy pointed out, "It's kinda weird that they saw in the middle of the night and never went to investigate,"

"The Villagers weren't transformed by the Moondrip. It doesn't affect the human body," Lyon revealed,

"What? Yeah right, You're just saying that so you and your lackeys will be off the hook," Natsu said,

"**_Actually Natsu, Lyon is correct. The Moondrip spell doesn't affect the human body,_**" Auberon said, "**_Lyon and his minions have been exposed to the Moondrip in the closest way possible. And he hasn't transformed a single part of his body,_**"

"Just like he said, I've been exposed with it for as long as they have and my appearance hasn't changed one bit," Lyon pointed out,

"Oh yeah, That's true," Lucy said,

"I wouldn't trust them. Those villagers are hiding something," Lyon said, then he turned his head away from them, "But I'm sure you guild wizards can handle it,"

"We're not done with you," Natsu said, "You destroyed the village-"

Before Natsu could finish his last sentence, Erza grabs his cheek with a single hand,

"That's enough, Natsu," Erza said, "They've simply believed what they were doing what they believe is right. So there is no need to criticize them for it,"

"**_Now let's go back to the villagers. We still have a job to do,_**" Auberon ordered, with his hands inside his pockets,

"But how are we going to lift the curse?" Natsu asked,

"We don't know. But I'm sure we'll figure it out somehow," Iris said, following beside her brother,

"Oh, Great," Lucy said,

Auberon glanced towards Gray for a moment But decided to let him stay there with Lyon for a moment.

Then Gray returns with the others and all seven of them made their way back to the villagers. They went to the storage area and no one was found inside the tents.

"That's weird. Where is everybody," Happy questioned,

"You sure they came here?" Natsu asked,

"Yeah, This has been their camp. I wonder where they could have gone?" Lucy said,

"Hello?" Happy called out,

"Since we're here. I'm gonna grab some bandages and some medicine," Gray said, entering a tent,

Then one of the villagers came to the storage area and spotted us.

"You finally made it back! There's something you need to see," The man said, "Please, Follow me to the village,"

That they did as they walked their way towards the village. It turns out that the village was in perfect condition without a speck of dust out of place even though Lucy told Auberon, Iris, and Erza that it was destroyed yesterday.

"Woah, are you kidding me?" Lucy said in disbelief,

"Yesterday, It was a total mess. Now it looks totally perfect," Happy commented,

"What's going on here?" Natsu questioned, knocking his fist on the wall, "Everything is back to how it was. It's like the village went back in time,"

"Now that it's fixed. You probably shouldn't touch anything. Okay, Natsu?" Lucy said, causing Iris to giggle since Natsu has a reputation in destroying things. As for the latter, He got angry at this.

"Are you saying that I destroy everything I touch?!" Natsu yelled, with tick marks popping up.

"Well, Kinda," Lucy replied, making Iris giggle even more. But suddenly, Natsu realizes something and assumed how the village managed to turn back to normal.

"Back in time," Natsu muttered, then places his hand under his chin in thought, "Was it him? Nah, It couldn't be. Unless he had a change of heart,"

Then his expression changed into a carefree one.

"Ah, Who cares," Natsu said,

"Not me!" Happy followed as the two of them walked away

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, then remembered something, "Oh, I forgot about our stuff,"

While Lucy went to check for their stuff. She noticed the Village Chief sitting in front of a large tombstone. She approached the Village Chief while Auberon and Iris eavesdrop on the two.

"You and your wizard friends used magic to restore our village, Didn't you?" The Village Chief asked,

"Uh... Well, Sir. That's not-" Lucy couldn't think of a proper explanation, but the Village Chief then stood up from the ground and turned towards her,

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate it," The Village Chief said, "However, I must know. When are you wizards finally going to destroy the moon for us?! Well?!"

"Destroying the moon is a simple task, Sir," Erza said, approaching the two,

"And believe it or not. She is right," Auberon added,

"What the... Did those two say that with a straight face?" Gray muttered,

"Aye, Maybe they've gone crazy," Happy commented,

"No, Happy. Their actually right," Iris said to the two,

"**_But before we do that. There are a couple of questions we need to ask,_**" Auberon said,

"Would you be so kind as to call everyone together for a meeting," Erza requested,

The Village Chief nodded as told his people to gather together in the center of town. Every single one of them, excluding the Village Chief, chattered to themselves due to being uncertain of what was going on.

But their chatter had stopped when Erza spoke up.

"Let me make sure we have our facts straight. The first time everybody in the village took on these demonic forms is when the moon began to turn purple, is that correct?" She explained,

"Yes," The Village Chief replied, "During the day we were fine but when the moon comes up we transform into what you see now,"

"**_And the moon first turned purple three years ago, Right?_**" Auberon said,

"Wow! Has it been really that long?" A Village questioned,

"Yeah," Another Village replied,

Then Erza starting walking while she continues her explanation,

"We learned that the Moondrip Ceremony has been performed on this island every night in the last three years and each night it produced a beam of light so brilliant that you couldn't have possibly missed it," Erza explained,

But out of nowhere, Erza steps onto a pile of leaves on the entrance of the village and the red-haired knight falls into the hole followed by a yelp that made everyone including Auberon and Iris tensed up at this.

"Whoa! Even Lucy's pitfall trap is back," Happy pointed out,

"She screamed like a girl," Natsu commented,

"_**The First Time I've heard,**_" Auberon added, in a surprised tone,

"Yeah, and it was cute," Gray finished with Iris nodded her head at this,

"I'm so going to be dead meat when she gets out!" Lucy cried out in worry,

But fortunately for her, Erza emerges out of the pitfall trap like nothing had happened and crosses her arms together.

"Seriously, Didn't you ever wonder where that light is coming from?" Erza asked, causing the Some of the villagers to sweatdrop at this,

"She got up as if nothing happened," A Villager commented,

"She must be really tough," Another Villager added,

Meanwhile, Erza continued her explanation to the villagers.

"I don't understand, Why didn't anyone investigate?" Erza questioned,

This made the villagers feel nervous as they diverted their eyes away from the question and their tones were filled with doubt.

"**_If you all know something. You might as well spit it out and be done with it,_**" Auberon requested with a serious tone in his telepathy,

"Well... We would have looked into it. But according to our village's law, Our people must never go near that temple," The Village Chief said,

"But who cares about village law when your own people are dying. You obviously knew there was a problem because you contacted the magic guilds," Lucy pointed out,

"She's right, you know. If a problem such as this were to occur, It's best to investigate it yourselves first rather than using your village's law as an excuse to this matter," Iris added,

"Well..." The Village Chief muttered as he couldn't think of an explanation. But Erza intervenes him

"Why don't you tell us what's really going on here?" Erza questioned,

"To be honest, We don't know that ourselves. I allow me to explain, We've tried to investigate the light many times. We take up weapons we've never used, I trimmed and styled my sideburns, and we venture towards the temple," The Village Chief explained, "But we could never get near it. We get close enough that we could see it through the trees and then suddenly we find ourselves back in the village gates,"

"But, How is that possible? It doesn't make any senses," Lucy questioned,

"We've gone into the temple without any problems at all," Natsu said, "How Weird,"

"We didn't say anything to you earlier because we were worried that you wouldn't believe us,"

"We're telling you the truth. We've tried to go to the temple many times,"

"But not a single villager has never been able to get inside,"

"I get it... Yes," Erza muttered,

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were clueless to what Erza meant while Auberon and Iris knew was really going on as the former walks forward and whistles his arrow out of his quiver,

"**_Natsu, Sis. I need you two to come with me__,_**" Auberon said, then turns to the group with a serious expression on his face, "_**Cause we're going to destroy the moon,**_"

"Sure!" Iris said enthusiastically while Natsu was tempted by this,

Meanwhile, Gray, Lucy, and Happy gaped as they were in disbelief by what Auberon had just said and Erza remained calm to the whole idea.

Then, Auberon went onto of the village tower with Natsu and Iris beside her.

"**_Listen up. What I want you two to do is enhance my arrow with your Fire Magic and I'll do the rest,_**" Auberon instructed,

"You got it!" Natsu said,

"Sounds easy to me," Iris added,

As Auberon prepares his arrow with Natsu and Iris' Fire Magic. Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy stood watch alongside with the villagers as they witness the trio.

Once Natsu and Iris had finished enchanting Auberon's arrow. He somehow uses Requip magic to pull out a Silver Bow with golden tips, a silver sight attachment with a Fairy Tail Mark Carved at the right side of the grip, and lastly, a blue bowstring that was created by Auberon's magic.

"He's going to use that?" Gray questioned,

"I think so. And it's been a while since I've seen his Magnolian Flare," Erza answered,

"Magnolian Flare?" Lucy questioned

"Aye! It's Magical Bow that has several properties that Auberon can use in battle. If he fires an arrow. It can outrun even the fastest of magic out there," Happy explained,

"Whoa," Lucy muttered as she gazed towards Auberon's bow,

Meanwhile, As Auberon adjusts his aim towards the moon. He then closes his right eye and a magic circle appears at the tip of the arrow.

"**_Locked on Target,_**" Auberon said, then pulled the bowstring back and a black magic circle appears at the nock of the arrow, "**_Here I go!_**"

Upon Auberon's release on the bowstring, The Arrow travels with great speed towards the sky, thanks to Iris and Natsu's Fire Magic, while it breaks the roof of the watchtower due to powerful wind force applied by the bow.

"He did it!" Happy said enthusiastically,

"This is bad," Gray muttered,

"What are they thinking?!" Lucy cried out,

Meanwhile, Erza, Iris, and The Villagers watched as the arrow travels up to the sky. Then suddenly, A small crack appears in the sky and caused the villagers to gasp at this.

"No way!" Gray and Lucy exclaimed in unison,

The crack on the sky keeps getting larger and larger. Eventually, It shatters and the once pink moon turns into a regular moon.

The Villagers gasps once again as they saw the moon still there in one piece.

"The Moon!" Natsu exclaimed,

"It's still there!" The Village Chief followed,

After the sky had shattered, small particles of dust rained down on the village. Which made the villagers chatter amongst themselves in this entire scene.

"What the heck is going on?!" Natsu asked, staring towards the clear sky,

"It's not really the moon that caused all this," Iris answered,

"**_It's actually a Noxious Membrane that covered the enter sky. Thanks to the Moondrip Spell,_**" Auberon added, "**_It releases gas in the sky and down to the temple. The Gas soon started to crystallize over time and covered the entire island with an invisible shell. It's the very reason why the moon is purple here,_**"

Then, The Villagers started to glow in a bright light while Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza watched from the sidelines.

"Now that the shell is broken. Everything will go back as it should be 3 years ago," Iris said,

A few moments later, The light died down and the Villagers' appearance hasn't changed one bit after the shell had been broken.

"What's wrong? They're not transforming?" Gray questioned,

"Oh no," Happy said in concerned,

"That's because these are their true forms," Erza said, "The Moondrip never affected their appearance. However, it seems that it'd affect their memories,"

"What do you mean," Lucy asked,

"**_The Villagers think that their cursed humans transformed into demons. But in reality, It's the other way around,_**" Auberon said, resting his arms on the handrails of the tower,

"Wait! What he's saying. They're really..." Lucy tried to say it, but she seems nervous about telling

"Yep. You got it!" Iris said enthusiastically, "The Villagers have always been demons,"

This caused to Natsu to gasp at this while Lucy and Happy screamed at this shocking reveal.

"Hey, Is that true?" Gray questioned to a villager,

"Well, Maybe. My Memory's hazy. We all look pretty human when you met us, didn't we?" The villager said,

"Yes, because you possess the ability to take on human forms. Your false memories led you to believe that your temporary states were actually your true forms. In reality, you were demons who had fallen victim to the Moondrip Side effects," Erza explained,

"Hold on. How come Lyon and the others weren't affected?" Lucy asked,

"I assume its because their human," Erza said, "As far as I can tell, Demons were the only ones exempted to the memory loss,"

"We basically knew what was going on when the Villagers said that they couldn't get to the temple," Iris added,

"**_The Moon Light Collected there was sacred. Therefore, Creatures of Darkness couldn't get near the place,_**" Auberon finished, as he puts away his bow and jumps down the watchtower.

"You three are quite the detective. I knew I could trust you and your friends," A Voice said when everyone turns to the voice. They saw a demon wearing a bandana on his head and a cloak around his neck, "Thanks wizards, I owe you one,"

Lucy and Happy freaked out as they held onto each other.

"A Ghost!" Lucy exclaimed,

"You're that guy from the boat," Gray said,

"Bobo," The Villager Chief muttered, while Auberon heard the name from the former's mouth,

"But I thought you were," A Villager assumed,

"Getting stabbed in the chest hurt pretty bad. But you gotta more than that to kill a demon," Bobo said, as he chuckled at this,

"But on the boat, You just disappeared out of thin air," Gray pointed out,

But Bobo smirked at this and suddenly disappears from the ground and reappears in the air with a pair of winds on his back,

"I really hope you kids can forgive me for not telling you the truth sooner," Bobo apologized,

"He can fly?!" Gray said in disbelief,

"I was the only one who didn't have any memory loss. I had to leave cause everyone went nuts," Bobo explained, "I knew I was a demon. But everyone else, suddenly they think they were cursed humans,"

As Bobo laughed for a moment while the Village Chief started tearing up, unfurled his wings, and rushed his way towards Bobo in a hug.

With the Village Chief happy with his son back. He still kept hugging him while Bobo hugs the latter back.

"I'm so glad you've finally snapped out of it, Pops!" Bobo said,

Then, the other villages unfurled their wings and flew up to the air as they rejoiced with Bobo's return and for lifting the so-called curse upon their village.

"Yep, They are definitely demons," Erza commented,

"I don't know If you look at their faces. I kinda look more like angels to me," Natsu said,

"Aw... That's the kindest thing I've heard from you, Natsu," Iris said, playing punching his shoulder once,

Soon enough, The Villagers decided to throw in a feast as a celebration for the Fairy Tail Wizards.

Natsu is currently stuffing his mouth with fire from torches, Gray seemed to have caught some attention from a few demon girls of the village and the rest were enjoying the food that was cooked and served by the villagers and watched Gray being dragged by the said girls.

"Looks like someone is getting a lot of attention from the ladies," Lucy commented,

"He'll scare them off sooner or later," Happy said,

"That's so true, Happy," Iris said,

"Well, I have to admit. I was wrong about humans," The Village Chief said, catching their attention, "All of these years, We've chosen to hide from the outside world. We were so afraid that others would judge us by our appearance,"

"You know the curse?" Bobo questioned, "That was just a rumor we spread so no one would come to the island and bother us,"

"Well, it worked, Cause the sailors in the docks were terrified. Nobody wanted to come here," Lucy said,

"I know, and it's a shame. But after meeting you, We've changed our minds," The Village Chief said, "You've restored our fate in humans and now we're not afraid. We're ready to go out and befriend people from other lands,"

"That's good, Friendship is a beautiful thing," Erza said, "It's an emotional bond transcends one's physical appearance,"

Under Auberon's scarf, He couldn't help but made a small smile that remained hidden while the rest agreed to Erza's opinion about friendship.

But a few moments later. Two people then entered the village which made everyone stop eating and turned their attentions to the two.

The first one was a girl with pink pigtails, wears a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high heeled sandals. The second one beside her was a short man with extremely brushy, squared black eyebrows, wears a green coat reaching down his knees

The first one to speak to them was Erza, whose expression was serious as she confronts the two.

"How can I help you?" She asked,

"You Fairy Tailers are tough. The Cold Emperor was so banged up that he couldn't make it down here," The Blue Haired Man said,

"That's why we've come here to pay you a visit in his place," The pink-haired woman said,

"Wait just a minute! I thought we were cool?" Lucy exclaimed, "Didn't Lyon tell you guys what happened,"

"Yes, But that doesn't matter to us," The Blue Haired Man said,

"We want to settle things with you ourselves," The pink-haired woman said,

Natsu then steps forward with an eager expression on his face.

"Alright! What don't you show me what you got!" Natsu said, readying his fist coated with flames,

"Wait, Natsu!" Bobo called out, and the former turns to him, "Thanks for the help. But we can't keep relying on you. So let us fight them,"

"He's right, We got these clowns," A Villager followed,

"If we want to keep our village safe. We've got to protect it," Another Villager finished,

"**_Your determination is admirable,_**" Auberon spoke, "**_But I think I should handle this matter,_**"

"So you're the Fairy Prince the rumors we've heard about. It's an honor to meet you in a place like this," The Pink Haired Woman said,

"**_I never called myself that. People say things just to make an impression of me,_**" Auberon said, with a calm expression on his face,

"Fairy Prince?" Lucy questioned directly towards Iris,

"A few weeks after Auberon became an S-Class Wizard. Everyone started calling him that since he's not only strong but quite caring despite the calm expression on his face," Iris explained, "But in reality, He hates the title and tends to feel down on the whole idea,"

Lucy was surprised at this. But she shakes it off when she remembered something very important to tell to the young wizard.

"I forgot to tell you! Watch out for that creepy chick! She can control inanimate objects," Lucy shouted,

"And don't bother trying to using magic on mega brows," Natsu said,

"**_Thanks for the tip,_**" Auberon said, then steps forward with his hands inside his pockets.

Auberon breaths in for a moment with his eyes close. But once he snapped his eyes open, Auberon releases a powerful wave of his magical aura that was felt not only by the two wizards he was facing, but everyone in the entire village.

Moments later, The Auberon's Aura dies down and everyone was a little shaken up by it.

"What the heck was that?!" Lucy exclaimed, feeling terrified by Auberon's power,

"It's his way of handling situations," Iris replied as if nothing affected her

"That's Auberon for ya!" Happy said,

"Would you cut that out," Lucy demanded,

Meanwhile, the two wizards somehow felt intimidated and decided to ease down since they now know what Auberon is capable of,

"**_Now that this matter is settled. Can you now explain why you're really here?_**" Auberon asked, making everyone except Iris and Erza feel clueless to this.

"Since we know how powerful you are. I guess we're way out of your league," The Pink Haired woman said,

"No kidding, Even I wouldn't be able to resist that kind of power," The Blue Haired Man said

"Wait, So you're not here to attack us?" Lucy questioned,

"I doubt this will make up for all the trouble we've caused you," The Blue Haired man said, "But we wanted to apologize in person,"

"Oh! So you guys came here to settle things in a good way!" Happy said,

"The Cold Emperor told us everything," The Pink Haired Girl said, "Thanks to you. We can finally let go of the pain Deliora caused so many years ago,"

"You mean you were victims of Deliora too?" Gray questioned,

"When we were children that monster ravaged our village," The Blue Haired man explained, "We watched it murdered all of our friends and family,"

"The Cold Emperor had a plan to kill the demon once and for all. That's why we joined him," The Pink haired girl said,

"You see, We wanted revenge and we're so focused on getting it that we never realized that we're hurting innocent people," The Blue Haired man said

"We're so blinded by our hatred that we ended up acting no better than the demon itself," The Pink Haired Girl said, "From now on, We will treat other people with respect and love,"

After a heartwarming apology from the two of them. Natsu started grinning before Auberon could say a word after that.

"Alrighty then!" Natsu exclaimed as he appeared behind the two and wrapped his arms around the two, "You guys should stick around and join in on the feast! Right?"

"But we were enemies just a second ago," The Blue Haired man said,

"I don't think it's a good idea. Because I'm trying to watch figure and-" Before the Pink haired girl could finish her excuse, Natsu interrupts her by pulling both her and the blue-haired wizard closer,

"Enough with the excuses! Live a little, would ya?" Natsu said, then brought both wizards to a table while everyone except for the Fairy Tail Wizards sweatdropped at this as they found Natsu's enthusiasm quite amusing.

After that, Everyone went on with the feast while Auberon went to the two wizards from earlier.

"**_Do you mind if I sit next to you two?_**" Auberon asked,

"Uh... Sure," The Blue-haired m and said,

Auberon then sat between the two, grabbed a piece of bread from the table, and took a bite in it while the two wizards next to him were a bit uncomfortable since he was hostile a little while ago.

"Aren't you mad with us?" The Pink haired girl asked,

"**_Why should I be mad at you two? Your actions is simply caused by the hatred you both once had when you suffer from a tragic past?_**" Auberon said as he kept eating the bread,

"I see..." The Pink haired girl said as she turns away from him,

Auberon notices this expression and decided to lighten up their mood with some encouragement.

"**_I know that expression, Miss..._**" Auberon trails off since he doesn't know her name just yet,

"It's Sherry," The Pink Haired Girl introduced,

"**_Right, and back to what I was saying. That expression your holding. It's a face of someone whose heart is filled with guilt for some action your not proud of,_**" Auberon said, while grabbing another bread from the table, "**_It's true that some actions would have caused the lives of innocent people and sometimes it's proven unforgivable that you blame yourself once the deed is done. But it's best that you don't let that guilt consume you when it comes to admitting your mistakes. Life is a journey and negativity of emotions is just an anchor to your heart. Overcome that..._**"

Auberon glances around and saw the villagers once again enjoy their feast with the other Fairy Tail Wizards.

"**_Y__ou even find joy even in the darkest of times,_**" Auberon finished,

Sherry gaped a bit but soon smiled as she nodded and agreed with Auberon's advice. Of course, this was also shared to the Blue haired man and smiled as well.

**The Next Day**

Natsu was still eating a few flames from a couple of torches with Happy beside him.

"Where did eyebrows and love girl go?" Natsu asked,

"Like typical parties, Guess they stuffed their faces and took off," Happy said,

Meanwhile, Lucy and Iris were examining Gray's forehead. Which happens to have a scar just above his left eye.

"I think it's gonna leave a scar," Lucy pointed,

"Whatever. It doesn't matter to me," Gray said,

"On your face?!" Lucy exclaimed,

"I don't mind having a few scars as long as I can see them. The ones you can't see that stings," Gray explained,

"Well aren't you smooth talker," Lucy commented, while Iris giggles to herself. Meanwhile, Natsu felt unamused by Gray's comment and decided to annoy him.

"So you got invisible scars?" Natsu asked,

"Shut up, Natsu! Every time I say something cool you gotta ruin it!" Gray shouted

"How is that cool?" Natsu questioned,

While the two bicker with one another. Iris stands up from the ground and walked her way to her brother's side. Who was seen with the Villagers with Erza standing beside Auberon.

"Here's your reward for lifting the curse," The Village Chief said, offering towards Erza as an assumption that she was the leader of the group,

"Thank you. But I'm afraid I can't take it since I'm not the one who was assigned to complete this quest," Erza said, then she places a hand on Auberon and Iris shoulder, "But the truth is that these two were the ones who were sent here to aid you. So it's only natural that they receive the reward,"

The Village Chief chuckled in delight as he smiled to the three,

"I see your point, Miss," The Village Chief said,

Then another Villager approaches Iris with something in his hand.

"And take this as well. It's apart of the reward when you lift the curse," He said, showing a golden key to her.

When Iris grabbed it, examines it, and recognized the symbol at the head of the key.

"It's one of the Celestial Zodiac Keys," Iris said,

A moment later, Auberon's eyes widen for a moment and gave a sideways glance towards Lucy as he figured out the reason why she was here with Natsu. But instead of telling this to his sister, he decided to keep himself silent until they reached Magnolia.

Auberon then nudges on his sister's shirt and makes a gesture towards the golden key.

"You want this?" Iris questioned,

Auberon nods once, and Iris immediately hands the key to her brother. After that, The Former turns towards Lucy with a deadpan expression. While the latter mistook this as a frown from him.

"_Why is he looking at me like that?! He is mad at me?!_" Lucy cried out in thought,

"**_Lucy,_**" Auberon called out,

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed,

Then all of a sudden, Auberon throws the Celestial Gate Key to Lucy's hands. Which made the latter confused at this as soon as she caught the key.

"**_Keep it... I don't need,_**" Auberon said,

"But... Why?" Lucy asked,

"**_Because I don't have any experience or interest in Celestial Spirit Magic and you're the only one whose interested in this kind of magic,_**" Auberon explained," _**But if you want to be at ease by this. Just think of it as a Welcome Gift from me and my sister,**_"

Lucy seems to have smiled at this as she nodded her head and accepted the Gate Key from Auberon's hand while the latter's sister smiled at his brother's kind nature.

Soon enough, Natsu walks towards with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey! How come Lucy gets something while you get to keep the money for yourself!" Natsu cried out with tick marks appearing all over his face,

"**_Am I hearing a complaint, Natsu?_**" Auberon asked, with a threatening tone his telepathy

"No! Not at all!" Natsu said, as he immediately backs away from the young boy in fear,

"Well, if you want to get a ride back to Hargeon. I'd be happy to take you there," Bobo offered,

"Thank you. But we have a boat that's waiting for us," Erza said,

As everyone went to the shoreline of the island. The Pirate Ship from last night was docked which surprised the Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Everyone excluding Erza, and the Whisper siblings were shocked at the sight of the pirate ship.

"A Pirate Ship?!" Gray exclaimed,

"Are you kidding me?! Did she hijack it?!" Lucy exclaimed,

"This is awesome!" Happy said,

"Ahoy, Me Beauty!" The Captain called out while his crew cheered directly towards Erza,

"Me Beauty?" Lucy questioned,

"That's right. They've become quite fond of me," Erza said,

"That's the great Erza for ya!" Happy said,

"Geez, you're such a suck-up," Lucy said, directly towards the flying cat,

"Ahoy! Come aboard me ship, Mateys!" The Captain shouted out loud,

"Mateys?" Gray questioned,

"I don't wanna! I'm not riding that creepy boat!" Lucy cried out,

"If you wanna swim. I'll join you," Natsu said,

"Are you insane?!" Lucy shouted,

Eventually, The group boarded the ship, much to Natsu not wanting to ride it due to his motion sickness, and they set off to Hargeon while the Villagers waved their hands to them and said their goodbyes.

**Magnolia...**

Everyone is seen walking their way back to the guild.

"We're home!" Natsu cried out in joy,

"Aye Sir!" Happy followed,

"I gotta say, I agree with Natsu on that comment," Iris said with a cheery face, "It's good to be home,"

"But I'm bummed about you two. You guys are the only ones that reward while Lucy gets some lousy gate key," Gray commented,

"Yeah, Can you two share the reward with us?" Happy asked,

"Sorry, Happy. But the quest was reserved for me and my brother only, Happy" Iris said, while her brother agreed on her statement,

"She's right about that, Happy. Now quit your complaining," Lucy added,

"That easy for you to say, You got a reward," Happy said, "Can we sell it?"

"How could you even suggest that, Happy?! You guys just don't get it, They're hard to come by. Sure there are a lot of silver gate keys. But there are only twelve gold zodiac keys," Lucy explained proudly, "And I'm lucky enough to have five,"

"Too bad that they're all crazy," Natsu said,

"You better watch your mouth, you punk. Me and my celestial spirits are going to be stronger than you someday!" Lucy declared,

"So, which one of the zodiac keys did you end up getting?" Gray asked,

"It's Sagittarius the Centaur," Lucy answered,

"It's a horseman?!" Gray questioned, and the Ice-Make Wizard imagines the said horseman,

"Yeah, but it's more like this," Lucy said, followed by an image of a centaur,

As for Natsu. It's something that's not even related to the term centaur.

"And that is not even close," Lucy commented,

"You're all so carefree. It's almost as if you've forgotten punishment when we get back to the guild," Erza commented, causing the three to gasp at this,

"She's right, you know!" Iris added,

"But why?!" Natsu asked,

"Everything worked out in the end! Can't we just forget the whole punishment thing!" Lucy said with a nervous tone in her voice,

"You're right. Everything worked out, but only because we came along and finished the job you weren't qualified to do," Erza said, "Stealing an S-Class Quest is a serious offense,"

"We said we're sorry," Lucy said,

"If you promise that you'll never do it again. Then I don't think you need to be penalized by the guild," Erza explained, "Unfortunately, I don't any say in the matter. Your fates is in Marakov's Hands. So I'm sure you'll be facing punishment,"

"Now I'm scared. You think he's gonna make us do _that_?" Happy assumed, which made Natsu and Gray scared all of a sudden,

"Just kill me now! I don't think I can plan through that again!" Gray screamed as he started freaking out,

"You guys are freaking me out!" Lucy screamed,

"Don't let it scare ya. I'll talk to the old man out of punishing us. That guy likes me," Natsu said, patting Lucy on the shoulder a couple of times,

"I don't know if you should do the talking," Lucy said,

"Natsu, You can't talk your way out of this one," Erza said, with a smirk on her face, "Good Luck with that,"

As Erza maniacally laughs at this and Natsu started sweating buckets all over his face. Of course, He tried to make a run for it, But Erza grabs him by his scarf and started dragging him back to the guildhall,

Natsu was crying for help, Gray is currently talking himself due to the fact that he was tortured before and wishes not to go through the horrible nightmare, and Happy in denial having witnessed _that_ before.

As for Lucy, it's a different story since she's practically new to the guild.

"Would somebody tell me what _that _is?! I'm totally freaking out!" Lucy cried out in fear,

"**_There's no need for you to get so scared, Lucy,_**" Auberon said, and the latter turns to him, "_**Because I'll talk to the Master out of punishing you,**_"

"Huh...?!" Lucy said while everyone else including Erza and Iris gasped at this,

"Hey, Little Brother. Why do want to make an exception to Lucy?" Iris questioned,

"**_Two reasons. One, I don't want to see new members of the guild being punished by the Master. So I think the best course of action on this is to let her witness the master's punishment rather than see it first hand. Second,_**" Auberon points his fingers directly towards Lucy's Gate Key Wallet, "_I**s that. Any Celestial Wizard would do anything just to get their hands on one of the Zodiac Keys out there. Since the Reward comes with a Gate Key, Natsu managed to convince you with this. So don't worry about being punished by Master anytime soon,**_"

"Oh cool!" Lucy said with relief

"**_But just this once. One more incident and you'll regret it soon enough,_**" Auberon said with a strict tone,

"Yes! I understand!" Lucy nervously replied,

Meanwhile, Iris giggled at this while Erza decided not to object to the young Whisper's idea. After all, Auberon is truly quite kind-hearted kid despite his calm expression.

As for Natsu, Gray, and Happy...

"HEY! HOW COME LUCY GETS OFF THE HOOK WHILE WE CAN'T!" The three simultaneously protested,

"**_Is there a problem with it?_**" Auberon questioned with a frown, a terrifying aura, and a threatening tone towards the trio,

Of course, They were afraid of Auberon as they started sweating, shook their heads a couple of times, and steps back from him. For this young wizard is much scarier than the great Erza herself...

* * *

**This is undoubtfully the longest chapter I have ever made in this story. But after this Arc, The War between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord will begin!**

**And I'm going to be honest with you. I am super excited to get started on it. I even made a couple of ideas for Auberon and Iris' participation in the war.**

**But right now, That is all and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Stay Safe from the Corona Virus!**

**_Crescent Rider Has Signed Off..._**


End file.
